How I Live My Life
by Mokuba12
Summary: They werent the type of people who were easily swayed, nor the type of people who changed their minds once made. They were Kaiba's afterall, meaning, they could do whatever they wanted. Especially since they had the money for it. Noah and Mokuba find themselves in all sorts of trouble when Summer Vacation rolls in and they have nothing to do.
1. Summer Begins

New Yu-Gi-Oh story! Yay! This is what MY Noah and I come up with in the middle of art class after I ask what she would do right now, whether it was legal or not, and money was aside. and Now Id like to take some time to point out a few things

1. Seto has brought Noah out of his virtual state - for his dear Mokuba - and Noah is seventeen.  
2. I do NOT, repeat NOT own Yu-gi-oh, If I did, Kaiba, Noah and Yami Bakura would rule everyone, and Kaiba's Parents would own KC, not him  
3. I am AMAZING!

Thats all.

* * *

Seto was hammering away on his laptop, _again_.

Mokuba and Noah were bored. It was, after all, Saturday, and they had _absolutely nothing_ to do.

"Hey, Mokuba?" Noah asked, wondering if the raven had truely fallen asleep during a horror flick of his choosing.

"Hmmm?" the boy mumbled into his pillow in response.

"Are you as bored as I am?" the elder asked, throwing his pillow at the TV in attempt to turn it off.

"Not. At. All!" Mokuba said, almost drowning in his sarcasm, while finally sitting up.

"Well, lets make a list of fun stuff to do! Then, we'll do _all of it!_" Noah shouted in excitment. He leaned over the side of the pull-out couch and pulled up his pen and notebook. The teal haired teen tapped his pen against his chin, "Where to begin?" he mused to himself, "I know!" and he scribbled down something, ripped the page out, folded it in half and threw it on the floor.

"What are we doing?" Mokuba asked, taking the pen and notebook being handed to him.

"We are going to write _everything_ we've _ever_ wanted to do! We wont tell eachother, so fold it in half, then we'll put all of our papers in a box, and pull them out one-by-one, and do whatever it says, no questions." he was bouncing up and down in excitment, "And, no, it doesnt have to be legal."

Mokuba scribbled something and did the same as his step-brother. They went back and forth until dinner, when Seto came to get them.

"What are you doing?" the oldest asked, slightly frightened of the answer.

"Nothing." Noah said innocently.

"Tell me." Seto demanded.

"We are planning out our fun things Seto." Noah smiled.

Seto leaned into Noah's ear, "If you get my brother into _any_ trouble, I swear, you'll be back in that virtual world, without that seventeen year old version of you to wear anymore." he leaned back up, "So, how many 'fun things' are written on each page?"

"One." Mokuba said.

Noah explained how their game worked. Seto seemed to understand, but refused to play.

"Good luck doing all of that." he started to walk away, "Dinner time. Now." he rounded the hall and was gone.

"What a fun pooper." Noah said, pulling Mokuba off the pull-out to dinner. Which was easy, because Noah looked like he was seventeen and Mokie was only thirteen.

* * *

That last bit "What a fun pooper" I have no idea where It came from, it was ending at the line before it, and then as I went to hit save, my brain was like "HEY! LETS ADD THIS!" and I laughed at it and was like yeahhhhhhhhhhh! So, I did!

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!


	2. A Bump in the Road

Oh wow! Sorry its taken me soooooo long to do this. i just havent had the time. Im trying to get things back to regular updating. Its working so far.

Enjoy my loyal veiwers~

* * *

The first thing Mokuba _heard_ was his door fly open. The first thing he _felt_ was his mattress being flipped and him being thrown to the floor because of it. The first thing he _saw_ was his clock, signaling _5am_.

"Wakie wakie sugar cakie!" Noah sang, "Game time! Lets get a move on!"

"Are you insane!? Its five in the morning!" Mokuba whined pulling himself up with his shifted mattress.

"Oh come on! Seto's awake, had breakfast, showered and is probably in a meeting already. I thought you _wanted_ to be like him." Noah teased, shoving Mokuba into the bathroom, "There's clothes in there, showers running, breakfast should be ready when you get out. Hurry up! We need to draw a paper!"

Mokuba hurriedly dried and dressed running down to the dining room, where two plates of pancakes rested at either side of- the box. The boy quietly and quickly sat down and began to eat, Noah to his left, already munching away.

"Okay-" Noah said between bites, "You get to draw first, okay?" The younger nodded, "But remember Mokie, no backing out!"

"I know that! Can I just pick already!?" the boy was squirming in his chair with excitment.

"Yes! Do it!" Noah joined the younger in squirming, they both shoved their pancakes aside and Mokuba kneeled on his chair so he could see the top of the box better.

"Ready!?" he squealed at the teal haired boy, who nodded with a grin ear to ear. Mokuba thrusted his hand into the box and it swam around a bit before pulling a paper out.

Noah bit his lip from cursing at the younger to hurry up, "Oh wow! Skydiving!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Right off the bat, to the extreme we go!" Noah cheered throwing his arms up, knocking his chair over as he jumped to a standing position.

With breakfast over, and their skydiving planned, Mokuba and Noah hopped into the elders lime green cuda, and drove off to the skydiving port.

Within the hour, Mokuba had his skydiving suit on and his hair pinned back, Noah dressed identically - minus the ponytail. They had learned the basics and were on the plane, almost above the jump.

"You ready little bro?!" Noah jumped in excitment, earning a scowl from their director.

"Yeah, I suppose." Mokuba was more anxious than anything, and couldn't wait till his feet were on solid ground. Not to mention it was a private jump too, so it was them, the pilot, and the director, who wouldn't even be jumping, due to Noah telling him they were professionals.

"Alright, you 'Professionals' its all go from here!" their director shouted hauling the door open.

Standing Mokuba and Noah made their way to the door with the wind howling at them.

"You're going to jump in 3-2-1, GO!" the director yelled.

Noah saw Mokuba hestitate, grabbed his wrist, and jumped, hauling the boy with him.

Noah went to let go, and the younger held tight, "Dont let me go!" he pleaded.

"I wont!" Noah yelled back.

As they were free falling, Noah noticed the space between them and the ground. He went to pull his cord for the parachute, but it didnt open. He yanked it harder, and it still wouldnt work.

"Mokuba!" he yelled, "Its not working!"

* * *

Anyways, Ive never been skydiving, so I dont know if I did it justice. R&R everyone. More reviews, the faster the next chapter happens!

~Zany~ 3


	3. The Next Adventure

Okay, so the longly (not really) waited chapter. Anyways. Im liking this story so far, how about you?

* * *

"Mokuba!" he yelled, "Its not working!"

"What!?" Mokuba began to cry, "Make it work! I dont wanna die!"

"You need to calm down!" Noah dared a glance down, and even though he had never been so terrified in his life, he pretended he was calm and collected for poor Mokuba who was balling his eyes out, screaming for Seto. **Seto** Noah thought, **he would die if Mokuba dies here. Even though that's great for me, Im only here because of him... Damn.**

Noticing the space between them and the ground, Noah pulled his arm around Mokuba, pulled him close, and held him in a death grip.

"Mokuba! I need you to pull your cord!" Noah shouted in the boys ear.

"But-"

"NOW!" Noah demanded, losing patience.

Mokuba could barely focus to pull it, but he knew Noah was right, if he didnt - they would die.

His hand was shaking as he gripped it, Mokuba yanked as hard as he could, and in a few seconds, their speed had decreased. Mokuba opened his eyes, and thanked Ra. His parachute had worked. They were safe.

They were still going too fast when they hit the ground, so they tumbled for a bit, and lay in the field, trying to slow their heart rate and catch their breath.

"Well," Noah began, "that was fun. Deathly, but fun." then he started laughing. Hysterically.

"What are you laughing at!?" Mokuba was laughing too.

"We almost died, and we have a whole summer of this crap to do!" Noah laughed harder, almost crying in tears.

"I hadnt thought about it like that!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Remember Mokie, no backing out." Noah laughed.

After getting home, and having some relaxation time. Mokuba decided to go find Seto. He was in his office.

"Seto? May I come in?" Mokuba curtiously asked from the doorway.

"Of course Mokuba. You know youre allowed in here, theres just a certain teal haired annoyance who isnt." he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I have something to ask you. Like, its, really important." Seto lifted the younger boy into his lap.

"What is it?" He lifted his brow.

"What would you do, er, what would happen to you if, I you know- _died_?" Mokuba shifted his gaze away.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Seto thought about it, "_What did Noah do?_" he growled.

"N-nothing! I just, what would you do?"

"I honestly dont know, but I do know you arent dying anytime soon." he smiled at his baby brother.

"Wel-" Mokuba began, but Noah soon bounded in.

"Mokie! There you are! Come on, we have to go to bed in order to be up in time for our next game!" and he hauled the boy out of the room.

"But we havent even picked it yet!" Mokuba whined.

"I know! That's where we're off to!"

Mokuba and Noah sat on Noah's bed, the box between them.

"My turn!" Noah shouted. He gently put his hand in the box, and fished for one that 'felt right' to him.

He pulled it out, unfolded it, and looked at it, grinning. When Mokuba tried to sneak a peak the teal haired boy shoved the paper under his leg.

"Well? What is it!?" Mokuba cried out, trying to steal the paper from under his step-brothers leg.

"Its-" Mokuba leaned in, like Noah would tell him the secrets of the world, "Its a surprise. You'll know tomorrow!"

With that, he shoved Mokuba into the hall, and went to sleep.

* * *

HAHA FOOLED YOU! Ah, Im so mean, youll just have to wait and see what they do!

R&R ~Zany~


End file.
